The Legend Of Zelda Zombified
by Thelightgod123
Summary: 16 years ago It was one Person's Fauilt. That changed Hyrule Forever. Only 2 survivors left in Hyrule 1 Is immune another is a carrier The Legend of Zelda Zombified pt.1
1. Chapter 1

16 years ago

It was one Person's Fauilt.

That changed Hyrule Forever.

Only 2 survivors left in Hyrule

**_1_ **Is immune another is a **_carrier_**

_The Legend of Zelda Zombified pt.1_

**I Ran as Far as I could from these monsters, not knowing what might've happended to Zelda…**

**Only knowing that if I survive I have to recovered the Sword of Evil's bane in order to save everyone….Zelda…..where are you?...**

_Link, Ordon Village 1 Days before_

As my Day started I woke to a strange dream, a dream of Nightmares and Horrors of my Past adventures a nightmare I keep getting ever since those knights came back with a sickness from Pulgaria

Pulgaria A Once proud City Second Cousin of Hyrule Now A city, Torned to bits by War and Destruction. Hyrule its second-half Cousin was a refuge for the survivors of the Outbreak in pulgaria Chinis.

According to the Outbreak Redeads appeared shortly after a redead bit its captain and it turn into a mutated version of itself Zelda didn't believe a redead could mutate neither could I for sure I do know is that someone from Pulgaria might've contracted the Virus here I have to find out if this "Vision" is true or Not? A few moments after I got outta bed thinkin I might go visit Zelda today hoping to find some way to check the vision of Mine but enough of that I got to answer the Door "Who is it?"

I answered with a Little notice "Link its Terrible you gotta come to the Village Quick! You got to stop! Argh!" I heard someone scream outside for a minute I thought it was illia trying to seduce me but my guess was Truly and Horribly wrong

I opened the Door as I noticed Hundereds if not thousands of zombies or Redeads but Zombies sounds more better for these Damn creatures I try to find Iliia in the pile from the Porch but no good she's gone they….oh not they split her to pieces "my god.."

They heard me As they groan at me trying to climb my house "Oh no" I Ran inside Locked the Door and sealed it tight grabbed my Ordon sword and shield got my Hero's tunic and grabbed a few bombs chances are this will cause a crater in my House but at least I got a explosives

"Oh Goddess give me the Strength to send this evil straight to the living depths of Hell" I pray as I grabbed my Amulet given to me By My mother before she died and put it around my neck and now used the secrect windows entrance from my house to escape hoping "**_Zombies_**" don't climb.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda Zombified

Chapter 2 _ESCAPE!_

Link, Now Ordon Springs

As I escaped through the secrect windowed passageway above the house I noticed everyone in the village dead every house is covered in blood….blood so much blood I lost my family before to Wolves but this.

This is awful I tried to avoid looking for bodies of my dead friends and family if illia didn't survived chances are that…. "Link!" a voice said I got off through the passage to Ordon springs I noticed when I got out of the hole the door to the Springs was locked blocked tight by wood and rocks to block out whatever Zombies try to get in "Link!, oh my god your alive" Rusl said as I noticed he hugged me Colin looked at me seeing me there gave him the Courage to say "Link my mother and Sister they were…." Colin was holding back tears as he grabbed a sword and started slashing at the wall hoping the smell of rage don't attract anything…infected.

"Link you wouldn't believe what happened" Rusl explained to me as I got a seat by the medical supplies.

''_According to what he said it started when A guard delivering a message to Mayor Bo something about a warning to whoever came crossed this Infection to flee there village find a weapon and head to Hyrule castle that's where everyone is evacuating to go to the Sky Village where the Oucca are Immune to the Infection but Mayor Bo ignored the Warning and just got on with his day until Fado came in and Bit him on the Neck causing him to mutate Instantly and Mayor Bo or whatever Bo turned into Bit Malo and Talo they too transform Beth ran but she was Mauled by Infected breaking in through the Gate leading to The Faron providence Rusl saw the whole thing with his own two brown eyes at first he couldn't believe until he noticed his Wife Uli infected eating samuel Rusl Ran Colin saw from his house as Rusl from what he told me ran into his house Barricaded His door and grabbed his sword Colin was hiding in a corner at the Time until they broke through the Windows Colin was about to get Grabbed and Bit until Rusl cut off the Arm that was dragging colin outside now Colin was injured but not Bit Rusl carried Colin and had his sword Equiped and Ran through the Window and straight for the Faron woods_" and that's the Story so far.

"Link my Wife my Sister my own Damn daughter were victims of the infection its just me you and Colin in the entire population in Ordon everyone else is either Murdered or _**Turned**_.

We got to find a way outta here and Fast I don't think…." As I heard he was about to finished his sentence The Barricade was Broken and Thousands if not Millions of them our own familes, undead monsters, heading this way Rusl Ran for Colin but Colin was a Goner. "Dad I'll hold them off you and Link Go! Now" Colin said as he tried to push his way out of the horde somehow The Zombies were following him and then i heard the Screams.

End chapter 2


End file.
